1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a thermoelectric cell for producing an electric current.
2. Description of the Related Art
A single U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/196,597 filed Nov. 20, 1998 (now abandoned) by the present author, is to the knowledge of the present author, the most nearly related device. FIG. 1 of "597" can be construed as a slightly different form of FIG. 2 of "597".
The present invention differs from "597" in that the present invention employs multiple anode means in electrical parallel in one cell, multiple anode electron emitter means with one electron collector means, multiple within-cell resistor means in one cell and multiple cathode means in electrical parallel in one cell in several different combinations. Additionally, the present invention provides for a cell wherein the anode section of the cell is physically separate from the within-cell resistor and the cathode section of the cell, a characteristic not noted as a possibility by "597" though it may be deemed apparent. Definitely not noted in "597" is the present description of a cell having multiple anode means in electrical parallel and in electrical contact with one anode electron emitter means common to all anode means.